A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal layer between a pair of glass substrates and a lighting device arranged behind the liquid crystal panel. In such a liquid crystal display device, a color filter in which colored portions of R (red), G (green), B (blue) and the like are arranged is generally provided in one of the pair of glass substrates so that white light provided by the lighting device are present in various colors after passing through the color filter.
The color filter in such a liquid crystal display device is formed by a photolithographic method, for example. In the photolithographic method, resin materials colored with pigment or dyes are applied to a surface of glass substrate and the resin materials are etched using photoresist. With this method, portions in preferable colors can be precisely arranged in the glass substrate.
A method disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as means for coloring a colorless member capable of light transmission, other than the above described method. Patent Document 1 discloses a method of coloring a region in which metal micro particles are selectively deposited, the region being formed by applying pulse laser beams to a glass material that contains metal ions such that a focus of the laser beams is set inside the glass material.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-60271